


the side effects of sobriety

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Intoxication, Canon Era, Drabble, Light Angst, Love Confession, M/M, Seemingly unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Arthur knows Merlin loves him.--A drabble for the prompt "liquor".





	the side effects of sobriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/gifts).



Arthur knows Merlin loves him. He’s as sure of it as he is that Morgana and Leon are dallying with each other. Even surer of it than his right to the throne.

Merlin keeps confirming it each time he downs a tankard of the Rising Sun’s ale, after all. One whiff of a barmaid’s apron and Merlin goes off like a firework.

“I bloody _adore_ you, you big-headed prat,” Merlin will shout. “Let’s snog.”

“When you’re clear-headed tomorrow, sweetheart,” Arthur will reply, hopeful each time.

“Promise?” The utter joy on Merlin’s face is so —

“Promise.”

But Merlin never asks sober.


End file.
